


A Visit from Mother

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demigod!Stiles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' mother is so proud of him.  So she comes down from Olympus to visit him while he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit from Mother

She looked down at the teen as he slept peacefully in his bed.  She found herself sighing as she looked away from his sleeping face to the mess around his bedroom.  She shook her head slowly before picking up clothes and tossing them into the hamper in the corner.

She was so proud of the boy in the bed.  She had watched from Olympus as he helped his friend deal with becoming a werewolf; and as he helped the Hale boy stop his rabid uncle.

She was proud as she watched her son turn down Peter’s bite despite wanting to be special.

But Stiles was special.  He was special because of how amazing he was as a person…and because she was his son.

Being her son made him amazing because she was Athena; goddess wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill.

Stiles had been so brave over these past months; so Zeus had said that she could come visit him; as long as he and his father remained unaware of the visit.

She sat down in the computer chair and simply looked at her son.

“My little Genim.”

She hadn’t wanted to leave.  She had started a life pretending to be a mortal and had married John Stilinski; a man who believed in upholding the law, a brave man.  Then she had given birth to Genim…the normal way instead of out of the top of her head like the rest of her children.

They had decided not to tell Stiles that he was a demigod.  It was safer that way.  If he was unaware; then the monsters that normally attacked demigods would not be so aware of him.

It was also the reason why she and John had chosen Beacon Hills.  The scent of the Hale family had helped to mask Genim’s demigod scent.

She had wanted to have the boy moved when the majority of the family died; but now she was glad that they had now.  After all, the Hale boy would not have been able to defeat his uncle without the help of her son.

Oh she was so proud of him.

She stood slowly and kissed her son’s cheek before pulling the covers up tighter around him.

“Sleep well little Genim.  I love you.  Always.”


End file.
